Inevitable
by Levy Daerthe
Summary: ¡SPOILER CAPÍTULO 105! Capítulo desde el punto de vista de Levi, donde reflexiona acerca de lo sucedido y de todo lo que siente hacia Eren. One-sided romance. One-Shot.


***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Inevitable**

 **(Cap 105, punto de vista de Levi)**

Descargo con poca delicadeza ese peso muerto que tanto me revuelve por dentro. Lleva puestos unos ridículos anteojos que cubren de forma parcial las marcas del titán, y parte de su sangre aún se está evaporando en mis ropas. No puedo disimular una mueca de desagrado por todo lo que este individuo representa y por lo mucho que me veo obligado a contenerme.

No solo asesinó a una de las personas que más he admirado en mi vida, sino que ahora pretende acaparar a Eren como si lo comprendiera mejor que nadie. Es cierto que ambos comparten una carga y que jamás podré entender lo que siente ese muchacho, por mucha empatía que tenga. No he sufrido en mis carnes una transformación, no sé hasta qué punto le duele, ni cuánto le consume por dentro.

Sin embargo, me resulta pretencioso que este tipo actúe como si lo conociera de toda la vida, justificando unos lazos de sangre que para mí no significan nada. En la ciudad subterránea esos lazos podían deshacerse con facilidad gracias a una cuantiosa cantidad de monedas, e incluso por un trueque adecuado. Hermanos, padres e hijos, se daban la espalda si con ello conseguían un beneficio mayor.

Este cerdo no conoce a Eren. No sabe las inquietudes que han guiado sus pasos, no ha escuchado sus sueños y esperanzas, no sabe lo mucho que aprecia a sus amigos, lo mucho que ha tenido que luchar consigo mismo para llegar a... ¿A dónde exactamente? ¿En qué mierda de situación estamos?

Apoyo mi espalda contra una de las paredes del zepelín. Libero un suspiro y miro de reojo a la figura que continúa echando vapor en un rincón. Lo desprecio, desearía rebanarlo en trocitos en estos momentos, hundir mis cuchillas en su piel, atravesar las venas y arterias que conectan esa retorcida mente con el resto de su cuerpo. Desearía reducirlo a la nada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, provocándole un intenso dolor con cada tajo, como si cada uno de ellos simbolizara un nombre, un soldado caído a manos de ese monstruo.

Pero debo contenerme. No me preocupa, sé que tendré la oportunidad de darme esa satisfacción. Espero que Hange me permita, al menos, cumplir la promesa que le hice a Erwin justo antes de morir. Me da igual lo que tenga que esperar, me sobra paciencia. Mientras tanto, soñaré con ese momento, aunque sienta que me hierve la sangre en las venas, aunque sienta la bilis trepar por las paredes de mi estómago.

Suspiro con resignación y me cruzo de brazos, haciendo resonar los enganches contra la pieza metálica del pecho. No me siento tan cómodo con este uniforme, pero debo admitir que el tejido es bastante grueso y flexible. En un principio, rehusé llevar la coraza, pero Hange me advirtió que, aunque yo no llevara armas de fuego, mis enemigos sí que lo harían. Puede parar una bala, siempre y cuando no se dispare a bocajarro a una corta distancia. Sigo pensando que de nada sirve si te pueden volar la cabeza en mil pedazos, pero decidí acceder a sus peticiones en vista de que ya había rechazado algunos de los otros avances.

Quizás me consideren un anticuado. Quizás lo sea. No veo por qué tengo que cambiar algo que me funciona.

Me giro para volver a mirar al barbudo que he trasladado hasta aquí. Soy consciente de que no me quita ojo de encima. No me gusta, no me da confianza. Detesto esta tregua de mierda.

Un sonido me pone en alerta. Abandono de forma momentánea la zona donde he dejado a Zeke y me acerco con cautela hacia la entrada, ignorando la conversación de los reclutas que van a bordo. Trato de afinar el oído, un sentido que he castigado demasiado con el uso de las señales acústicas en anteriores expediciones. No lo reconozco en voz alta, pero empieza a ser un problema, sobre todo cuando me acompaña un grupo de muchachos tan ruidosos.

Observo que Armin se inclina sobre la puerta que da al exterior, extendiendo su brazo hacia una mata de pelo castaño que revolotea a un metro por debajo de él. Siento que se me acelera el pulso una vez que Eren se arrastra hacia el interior del zepelín. Todas las emociones que he intentado controlar durante la batalla pujan por explosionar en mi cabeza de golpe. El dolor; la pena; la rabia; la desconfianza; la incomprensión; las cuestionables alianzas...

—Capitán —murmura con un leve brillo de reconocimiento en sus enormes ojos.

Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. Siento alivio y una rabia ciega al mismo tiempo.

 _«¿Capitán? ¿Ahora soy tu capitán? ¿Ahora haces referencia a un título sobre el que te cagaste cuando escribiste esa mierda de carta? ¿Ahora muestras respeto? ¿Ahora pretendes actuar como si te hubieras ido de paseo?»_

No puedo evitarlo. No puedo dejar que se burle de mí de esa manera. Después de todo lo que sentí al tener esa carta entre mis manos. Después de comprobar que es incapaz de confiar en nosotros, en mí.

Después de haber aceptado que debo colaborar con ese cerdo.

Cuando mi pie entra en contacto con su cara de forma agresiva, lo único que pienso es que deseo borrar esa expresión de perturbadora calma de su rostro. Es como si quisiera desenterrar al Eren que un día conocí, como si quisiera arrancarlo de las garras de ese monstruo que le está consumiendo. Me da igual si debo darle una paliza para conseguirlo, necesito que reaccione, que sea consciente de todo lo que ha hecho. Sé que un día le dije que él mismo debía decidir si confiaba en sus propias habilidades o en sus compañeros, pero no esperaba que actuara de esta manera, no esperaba que fuera tan lejos.

Ya no sé qué demonios se le pasa por la cabeza, ni quién es en realidad. No puedo confiar en él y me ha quedado claro que tampoco confía en mí. No sé cuál de esas afirmaciones me duele más.

—Echaba de menos patearte, Eren —comento con frialdad mientras él gatea desorientado en un intento de apoyar su maltrecho cuerpo contra una pared.

No estoy preparado para lo que recibo en respuesta.

Nada. Vacío. Resignación.

 _«¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para recuperarte? ¿Cuántos dientes tengo que arrancarte esta vez para implantar algo de sentido común en esa cabeza hueca? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Reacciona!»_

Apenas escucho lo que escapa de sus labios. Solo soy capaz de centrarme en esa mirada vacía que conozco tan bien. Una mirada que jamás creí que vería en esos brillantes ojos verdes, tan llenos de vida y determinación en un pasado. Apenas soy consciente de lo que murmura el soldado de mi derecha, ni del sutil sonido que escucho a mis espaldas.

—Conozco esa despreciable expresión, la he visto miles de veces en los barrios bajos —murmuro con dolor—. Pensar... Pensar que tú...

 _«Pensar que has perdido toda esperanza de vivir. Pensar que ya no sientes apego por nada ni por nadie. Pensar que te da igual lo que piensen los demás. Pensar que te has rendido a un destino que se te ha impuesto. ¿En qué mierda pensaba tu padre, Eren? ¿En qué mierda pensaba cuando decidió que debías convertirte en esto?»._

Aprieto los puños a ambos costados de mi cuerpo y rechino los dientes en un intento de contener mis impulsos. Solo quiero golpear, descargar algo del lastre que siento en estos momentos en mi pecho. No es la dichosa pieza de metal, es algo mucho más pesado e intangible, algo que duele, que se me clava como un puñal.

He fracasado otra vez. He fallado en mi tarea de protegerle. Solo sirvo para salvar su cuerpo, para evitar una muerte a manos de sus enemigos. Sin embargo, me

ahoga la impotencia al descubrirme inútil frente a los demonios que atacan su mente.

 _«¿Qué puedo hacer contra ellos? ¿Qué puedo hacer con mis desgastadas cuchillas que tanto pongo a tu servicio? ¿Cómo puedo combatirlos si no son de carne y hueso? Necesito una respuesta»._

—Estarás contento. Después de todo, conseguiste lo que querías —añado con desprecio—. Estás arrestado, ya hablaremos más tarde.

Los reclutas que están a mi lado le apuntan con sus armas, enfatizando mis palabras.

Desvío mi mirada hacia el rostro humeante de nuestro supuesto _aliado_ , ignorando por completo la sorprendida expresión del muchacho que tengo delante. Al menos es un atisbo de emoción, una sombra de lo que una vez fueron capaces de expresar esos ojos.

El súbito escándalo que se produce en la sala contigua retumba a través de las paredes. Chasqueo la lengua, molesto, mientras me pregunto si semejante algarabía es necesaria dadas las circunstancias. Entiendo que es importante mantener el ánimo en esos jóvenes corazones tan dispuestos para la batalla, pero reconozco que la mitad de las veces me sobran esas arengas y festejos. Aún queda mucho por hacer, debemos esperar lo peor.

—¿Tienen que ser tan ruidosos? —pregunto apático.

La puerta del compartimento se abre, chocando con la pared de forma estrepitosa, como si la hubieran abierto de una patada. Jean arrastra consigo a un par de críos con el rostro ensangrentado. La muchacha nos lanza una mirada colérica, mientras trata de zafarse sin éxito del agarre del rubio.

Jean habla de forma atropellada, con los ojos humedecidos y un leve temblor en su voz.

Entiendo algo en las líneas de que han disparado a Sasha, que está al borde de la muerte y que esos críos son los responsables de tanta conmoción. Frunzo el ceño, dedicándole una mirada acusatoria a Zeke, pero me sorprendo al comprobar que los observa con semblante serio, disgustado.

Armin y Mikasa corren junto al resto en cuanto se enteran de la situación de su amiga. Otra víctima más.

Estoy seguro de que muchos han logrado salvar la vida tras este desesperado asalto. Sin embargo, frunzo los labios al imaginar la cantidad de bajas que tendré que certificar en cuanto pongamos un pie en la isla. Muertes y más muertes, estoy harto de ser testigo de tanta aniquilación. No sé si es porque me hago mayor, pero cada vez me cuesta más sobrellevar esa creciente cifra.

Hange regresa de la sala de pilotaje y cruzamos una prudente mirada. A pesar de su título de comandante, mi trato con ella sigue siendo el mismo de siempre.

Intercambia unas palabras con Zeke que escucho solo a medias, para después descargar con dureza una serie de acusaciones sobre Eren. No puedo evitar mirarlo de reojo, expectante por saber si la noticia de su amiga herida ha tenido algún efecto en él. Siento el impulso de golpearlo de nuevo cuando abre la boca para jactarse de todo lo que ha conseguido, vanagloriándose de la supuesta victoria que hemos obtenido para Eldia.

 _«¿Acaso queda algo de humanidad dentro de ti, muchacho? ¿Te seguimos importando, aunque sea solo un poco?»_.

Me estoy cabreando por segundos, más aún cuando el barbudo indeseable pretende hacer gala de su patriotismo. Me dan ganas de vomitar. Lo reventaría a patadas en estos momentos.

Él parece advertir mi incomodidad, porque las siguientes palabras que pronuncia van dirigidas hacia mí. Me está retando, se está burlando de mi incapacidad para decapitarlo en estos momentos.

 _«No te preocupes, lo haré en cuanto pueda»._

—Siempre dejo mi plato favorito para el final —le contesto recreándome en cada una de mis palabras, respondiendo a su desafío.

Antes de que Hange pueda continuar con su discurso, Connie aparece cabizbajo, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y una expresión de intenso desconsuelo en su semblante.

—Sasha... Ha muerto —declara con voz rota.

Cierro los ojos, incapaz de expresar nada con palabras. Aprieto la mandíbula mientras lamento que toda esta situación de mierda se haya llevado por delante a una cría tan especial. Hange no comprende nada, apenas pregunta con un hilo de voz. Sé que siempre tuvo debilidad hacia la castaña, le encantaba su carácter desinhibido y ese apetito tan insaciable.

Sé que a ella también le pesan todas y cada una de esas muertes. Jamás negaré que es una gran comandante, pero le falta algo de esa convicción que tenía Erwin cuando justificaba las víctimas que dejábamos por el camino.

Me pregunto qué pensaría él de todo esto.

Doy un respingo cuando escucho la voz rasposa de Eren a mis espaldas. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras veo como se cierran sus puños en un gesto de crispación, gesto que se refleja en mi propio cuerpo. La máscara de impasibilidad se descompone en una grotesca mueca de dolor y yo no puedo sentirme más aliviado por ello.

 _«Por fin muestras una emoción de verdad»_.

Las acusaciones vuelan en su contra antes de quedar sumidos en un profundo silencio. Hange desaparece a través de la puerta en dirección a los llantos que llegan desde el otro lado. Los reclutas que apuntaban a Eren con sus armas afianzan su posición con actitud sombría. Me limito a interponer mi cuerpo entre ellos y Eren, indicándoles con un gesto tranquilizador que pueden bajar sus armas, tal y como hice con mi antiguo escuadrón hace unos años.

 _«Es inevitable protegerte»._

A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, de todo lo que nos ha obligado a hacer, siento que no puedo desentenderme de él. No puedo explicarlo, es algo visceral, algo intuitivo. Siento que aún no está perdido del todo, que el Eren de siempre sigue ahí, dominado por fantasmas de vidas pasadas, vidas ajenas.

En estos momentos no puedo confiar en los sentimientos de los que me rodean, ya que tengo muy claro que ha puesto al ejército en su contra. Ahora, más que nunca, debo jugar el papel de tipo agresivo para impedir que otros se dejen llevar por el rencor y la sed de venganza.

 _«Es inevitable que me preocupe»._

Quiero velar por su seguridad. Yo sí conozco a Eren Jaeger, no él.

Permanezco en esa posición, controlando los ánimos de los reclutas con la mirada. Escucho el desbocado latir de mi propio corazón y el siseo del vapor que genera el cuerpo del barbudo. Soy consciente del caos que tendrá lugar en cuanto aterricemos en casa y espero que Hange esté de acuerdo en que no me separe de Eren en ningún momento. Creo que en el fondo sabe lo mucho que lo aprecio, lo mucho que lo quiero.

Aunque para él yo solo sea un viejo enano con mal carácter.

Escucho un suspiro a mi espalda y giro levemente mi cabeza hacia el muchacho. Está hecho un asco, apesta a perro muerto y su cabello luce apelmazado y grasiento. Arrugo la nariz cuando me golpea el hedor que desprende al elevar uno de sus brazos. No sé si se quiere incorporar, pero le advierto con la mirada que no realice ninguna tontería más, nada que pueda representar una amenaza.

Lo que hace es paralizarme al rodear con su mano uno de mis puños. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que permanecían cerrados.

Mi mirada conecta con la suya y entonces lo veo. Veo al Eren Jaeger que me conquistó hace unos años, un atisbo de inocencia, de miedo, de culpa, de deseo de libertad. Me destroza, me desgarra esa petición de auxilio, ese grito silencioso que me transmite a través de esos iris verdes. Juraría que lucen más opacos, más grisáceos, menos vivos.

Acepto su silenciosa disculpa y soy consciente de que ya no lo miro con tanta dureza. Sigo cabreado con él, pero es inevitable. Este Eren me desarma, me debilita, me destruye.

Varío de forma leve mi postura, anteponiendo parte de mi cuerpo a nuestras manos conectadas, valiéndome de mi capa para ocultar ese gesto de las miradas de los soldados. Abro mi mano y entrelazo poco a poco mis dedos con los suyos.

 _«Es inevitable amarte»._

No sé lo que significa ese gesto por su parte, ni por qué estoy cediendo de esta manera. Es probable que sus sentimientos sean diferentes de los míos, que solo busque consuelo, como un niño que se pierde y se aferra a esa mano salvadora del que lo encuentra. Sea como sea, quiero que comprenda que yo sigo aquí, que sigo haciéndome responsable de su vida y de sus actos.

Desvío la mirada de forma inconsciente y me cruzo con los ojos de Zeke. Nos ha visto. Lo sabe.

La muerte nos acecha en cada rincón, de forma constante. Nunca se le puede dar la espalda, nunca se puede bajar la guardia, nunca se puede asumir que todo está en orden. Quizás solo acabo de mostrarle a mi enemigo mi punto débil, o quizás esa mirada de comprensión tiene que ver más con Eren que conmigo.

Sea como sea, no dejaré de luchar por él, por el auténtico Eren Jaeger.

 _«Aunque sea inevitable morir por ti»._

FIN


End file.
